Ren
Ren is a supporting character and temporary playable character of Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl. She is an Etrian ronin, nicknamed the "Ice Blade," and the partner of Tlachtga. Together, they are recognized as some of the most famous explorers of Etria. They are Visil's right-hand women, so to speak. They help to mentor the player and his/her Guild, teaching them the secrets and intricacies of the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. However, Ren and Tlachtga share a dark secret with Visil-the Labyrinth must not be fully explored. According to her, curiosity is fine, but none may conquer the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. Your Guild, if you have ever gotten through the game, was about to conquer the Yggdrasil Labyrinth, something forbidden by the Radha Chief's goal. Therefore, he sent his two bodyguards, Ren and Tlachtga, to end your exploration. They were ordered to assassinate all members of your Guild. Personality While little is known about Ren, she appears to be a reserved and stoic woman who stays focused on the task at hand. She is also polite when the Highlander introduces his guild to her. Ren is first and foremost stern and humorless; she shows comparatively little levity and is almost abrasively straightforward - she is businesslike and professional in her demeanor, softening a bit only in the presence of her best friend, Tlachtga. Ren is fittingly cold and impersonal when she is on task. She will brook no hesitation and no disobedience if she gives a command, and if instructed to do something, she will carry it out to the letter. Her forward personality seems to frequently drag Tlachtga along for the ride, but it becomes increasingly apparent that Tlachtga very much enjoys her job with Ren. She looks down on the Highlander in the opening of Etrian Untold, but after the mission and seeing that he's rather competent, opens up a bit, having taken a shine to the younger adventurer. Much later, during the fight with her and Tlachtga, she hints that she threw the fight on purpose, since she still sees the Highlander as a friend. Ren also strongly believes in Visil, believing what he is doing is right. She is even willing to kill anyone under his orders. History Ren, alongside Tlachtga, first appears when the Highlander receives his first mission from the Radha. The two accompany the Highlander at the Yggdrasil Labyrinth to complete the map of B1F, where they serve as playable characters and tutorial guides. Because of their veteran experience as explorers, Ren and Tlachtga are considerably more powerful than the common enemies encountered in the labyrinth. After completing the mission, Ren and Tlachtga appear to be genuinely satisfied with the Highlander's efforts before parting ways. After the Highlander forms his guild, Valerie at the Golden Deer Pub mentions that Ren has "taken a liking to you." Throughout the game, Ren and Tlachtga assist the party in various ways such as fully healing them, giving them Flash Bombs and Sonic Bombs, and providing advice for upcoming bosses. The pair confront the party at B21F of the Lost Shinjuku, intending to carry out Visil's orders by eliminating them. After a difficult battle, Ren and Tlachtga admit defeat and allow the party to progress. Defeating Ren will reward a Ronin Armor. Ren admits that she follows Visil's orders to keep Etria safe and that she wants him to remain alive. She and Tlachtga give the Card Key that will lead the party to the depths of the Lost Shinjuku, trusting the party will fulfill Visil's wishes. The two are last seen limping away. Equipment In the begining of Untold, Ren along with Tlachtga accompany the Highlander to explore the first labyrinth. Ren is lv 33 and does not gain experience or change equipment. As a Ronin her stats are based strongly on attack, contrasting to Tlachtga's status. Below is Ren's status and default equipment as she is a team member. ATK: 202 DEF: 104 HP: 137 TP: 76 Boss Battle :See also: Ren & Tlachtga (Boss) Ren and Tlachtga obstruct the player early in B21F and must be defeated to continue further into the labyrinth. Ren is resistant to all Physical attacks and Ice, and weak to Fire. Between the two, Ren poses a larger threat since she has stronger attacks in the form of Frigid Slash, which inflicts Ice damage to the party, or Beheading Cut, which can potentially instantly kill a party member. Due to the Ronin skill quirks, however, she will always spend a turn to enter Drawing Stance to access these attacks. The Stance lasts 5 turns, but if broken with a skill like Echoing Rondo, it will temporarily disrupt Ren's offenses and force her to spend another turn assuming the stance. It is also recommended that the party focuses their attention exclusively on Ren, since if Tlachtga has taken some damage, she will use Breath to restore Tlachtga's and her own HP. When she reaches low HP, Ren will instead start using Slantwise Cut to access her stronger attacks, while also hitting random party members 4 times. Category:Etrian Odyssey I Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Characters